Phone Ringing
by Hiro Mineha
Summary: "Ada apa?"/"Belum. Aku harus menyicil membuat skripsi."/ "Hah? 15 menit lagi?"/ "Yuuri Katsuki"/ "Hush, belum waktunya."


Phone Ringing

Yuuri! On Ice milik studio Mappa

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dan bermaksud menyinggung siapapun dari cerita ini

* * *

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read!

Warning: TsundereYuuri! OOC, Typo everywhere.

Summary: "Ada apa?"/"Belum. Aku harus menyicil membuat skripsi."/ "Hah? 15 menit lagi?"/ "Yuuri Katsuki"/ "Hush, belum waktunya."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun.." Yuuri Katsuki mengeluh, tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa akhir memang menyebalkan. Yup, apalagi jika bukan mengerjakan Skripsi?

'Sudah materinya banyak, dosen pembimbingnya menyebalkan pula. Huh!' dengus Yuuri sebal.

Bunyi ketikan dan helaan nafas terdengar diruangan tengah itu. Sejenak Yuuri melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung disana. 'Astaga, sudah jam 10.15 malam" batinnya.

.

.

Tak lama ponselnya bergetar pukul 10.20 malam. Yuuri menghela nafas dengan kasar serta mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

 _ **I'm so into you, I can barely breathe**_ _  
_ ** _And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_** _  
_ _._

"Berisik! Orang bodoh mana coba, menelfon malam malam begini. Sudah inspirasi macet, mentok pula" gerutunya mengutuk siapapun yang menelfonnya tersebut.

.

 _ **But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, baby**_ _  
_ ** _So name a game to play, and I'll role the dice, hey_**

 _._

Dengan malas ia meraba sofa disampingnya. Ponselnya yang terus bergetar itu memudahkannya untuk menemukannya. Sejenak ia melirik, siapa yang telah menelfonnya itu.

-Viktor-

Yuuri meringis. Ia tak jadi mengutuk pelaku yang menghubunginya tersebut. Iya lah, lah wong yang menelpon si kesayangan. Tanpa ragu ragu Yuuri menekan tombol hijau.

.

" _Moshi moshi_ , ada apa?"

" Sayang? Kamu belum tidur?" Tanya Viktor dari seberang sana.

.

Sayang? Iya, Viktor adalah tunangan Yuuri. Sudah hampir 1 tahun lalu mereka bertunangan. Sebentar, sepertinya ada yang ganjil. Batin Yuuri sambil mengerutkan dahinya, pose berpikir keras.

.

" Belum. Aku harus menyusun skripsi, belum lagi besok aku harus bertemu dosen menyebalkan itu, belum lagi dia pasti akan mengkritikku dan juga pasti akan berkata begini 'Katsuki Yuuri, revisi lagi' begitu! Kan menyebalkan!"

Niat Yuuri yang hanya ingin memberitahukan ia harus menyicil skripsi menjadi ajang curhat. Bila kalian bingung mengapa Yuuri bisa se-cerewet ini. Maka tanya saja pada Viktor. Mungkin ia yang telah mengeluarkan sifat yang belum banyak diketahui teman-teman Yuuri.

.

"Ahahaha, sudah dong sayang menggerutunya. Nanti cantiknya hilang loh" Goda Viktor yang langsung saja membuat wajah Yuuri panas.

"A-apa sih?"

Tawa menyejukkan hati itu semakin menjadi jadi.

"Hahaha... Yuuri masih mendengarkanku kan?" lanjutnya ketika tawanya sudah mereda.

" Iya."

"Yuuri..."

"Apa?"

"Yuuri rindu denganku kan?"

Yuuri reflek menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Hah? Tidak tahu! Viktor pede sekali"

"Hahaha... Ya sudah, cepat tidur ya, jangan sampai kamu sakit karena banyak begadang."

" Ya... selamat malam"

.

Tak lama layar ponsel mati menandakan bahwa yang disana sudah memutus panggilan.

'hm... 15 menit ya'

Dalam hati sebenarnya Yuuri rindu dengan tunangannya itu. Pekerjaan lelaki itulah penyebabnya. Namun karena Yuuri tak ingin merepotkan Viktor, Yuuri tak mau mengakuinya.

.

.

.

Yuuri lantas melanjutkan mengetik skripsinya yang tadi terbengkalai. Sesekali tangannya meraba meja untuk mengambil potato chips kesukaannya untuk dimakan.

.

.

15 menit kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi kembali. Dengan -masih- malas ia mengangkatnya lagi.

"Ya? Siapa?"

"Sayang? Bukankah tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidur? Kenapa kamu tidak menuruti ku? Kamu mau sakit? Ingin membuatku cemas? Begitu?" Omel Viktor gemas.

"E..eh...eh.. Iya, Iya , sebentar lagi.."

"Yaampun, kamu ini ya.." Helaan nafas terdengar dari ponsel Yuuri.

"Sebentar lagi... Belum selesai ini... To-"

"Katsuki Yuuri" Suara Viktor yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi agak dingin, pertanda ia serius.

" _Gomenasai"_ lirih Yuuri penuh sesal. Yuuri sangat takut pada Viktor yang begitu.

"Jangan begadang terlalu lama sayang. Aku tutup teleponnya ya, aku selalu menyayangimu..."

"... _watashi mo_.." balas Yuuri sangat pelan disambut kekehan dari Viktor.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya mati kembali.

"Eh? 15 menit lagi? "

.

.

.

.

.

Well, Yuuri sekarang jengkel. Tunangannya itu menelfon bertubi tubi dengan durasi 15 menit. Isi telefon itu lama lama juga tidak penting. Cuma gombal dan perintah untuk segera istirahat.

Yuuri lalu melirik kearah jam dinding lagi,

'wow. 11.47'

.

 _ **I'm so into you, I can barely breathe**_ _  
_ ** _And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_**

 _ **.**_

Lagi lagi, ponselnya kembali berdering.

Yuuri yang baru saja akan minum dari lemari es meletakkan gelas dan pergi untuk mengambil sang ponsel yang lagi lagi berdering menampakkan layar dengan nama yang sama.

"Halo, selamat malam" Sialnya, yang dari sana menyapanya dengan nada kelewat santai.

"Selamat malam, apa sih mau Viktor?" Jujur, Yuuri mulai lelah. Begini begini dia juga bisa ngambek.

Hanya tawa pelan yang ia dengar dan "Yuuri... Apa kamu merindukanku?"

"Untuk apa aku rindu? Seperti kurang kerjaan saja" Elak Yuuri sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Sepertinya Yuuri telah terinfeksi virus tsundere dari karakter berambut hijau fandom sebelah.

.

"Oh begitu ya... Yasudah aku tu-" Perkataan Viktor dipotong.

"Tidak! Kumohon, jangan ditutup dulu! Jangan!"

"Loh? Kenapa? Bukankah kamu ti-"

Dipotong lagi pemirsa

"Kangen, Iya! Aku kangen sama Viktor!"

"Hahaha... Aku gemas sekali padamu. Sukanya malu malu."

"Mou ii! Cukup donk ngeledeknya"

"Hahaha... Hei Yuuri, ini jam berapa?"

"Um... jam 11.59 malam. Kenapa?"

"Coba kamu buka pintu apartemen mu"

"Huh?"

Seperti sihir,Yuuri segera menapakkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu. Ia pun membukanya dan menemukan banyak potato chips dan boneka replika dirinya.

"Eh? Ini punya siapa?"

.

.

.

"Selamat hari jadi... Selamat hari jadi... Selamat hari jadi sayang... Selamat hari jadi.." dari arah utara tampak Viktor membawa kue berhiaskan lilin "1".

Ia tampak gagah dengan jas yang masih menempel di tubuh tegapnya. Tak lupa suara seksi dan rambut yang tertiup angin menambah poin plus di diri lelaki itu.

Sedangkan Yuuri hanya diam menunduk.

.

"Selamat hari jadi sayangku, aku sayang kamu" bisik Viktor lembut.

"Hiks" isakan pelan terdengar.

"Hiks.. Hikss.. baka.. Viktor..no..baka"

Isakan itu perlahan menjadi tangisan. Anak sungai juga perlahan terbentuk dan perlahan menuruni pipi Yuuri yang semakin memerah saja karena menangis.

Sedangkan Viktor hanya tersenyum.

"Kemarilah"

Tanpa babibu Yuuri memeluk kekasihnya

"Hiks... Hikss.. bodoh.. ke-kemana saja kamu?.. Kukira kamu..kenapa...napa..tapi..hiks" Yuuri tak kuasa melanjutkan perkataannya.

.

.

Sedih, senang, bahagia, terkejut bercampur menjadi satu. Itu yang Yuuri rasakan. Ia terus menangis dipelukan dambaan hatinya itu. Sedangkan Viktor menenangkan Yuuri-nya dengan mengelus punggungnya serta rambutnya.

Viktor membiarkan Yuuri menangis sepuasnya, membiarkan Yuuri mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

Baru setelah sepuluh menit Yuuri baru berhenti menangis. Viktor melepas pelukannya.

"Aku sengaja pergi dulu untuk mengurus segala tugas perkantoran. Sekarang tugasku telah selesai, Yuuri." Jelas Viktor.

"Dengan menghilang kamu sebut itu pergi sebentar?" Tanya Yuuri

"Kuhubungi jarang aktif, astaga.. kamu itu...hiks" Yuuri kembali menangis.

"Sudah sayang. Jangan menangis lagi, belum capek nangis ya?"

Perlahan Viktor mengusap sisa sisa air mata Yuuri dengan lembut. Ia lalu mencubit pelan hidung Yuuri.

.

"Inikan gara gara Viktor"

"Baik baik. Aku yang salah. Dan sekarang, aku minta maaf. Oke?" Ujar Viktor tersenyum ganteng.

"Fine. Dan kenapa Viktor menelfonku 15 menit berturut turut sih? Menyebalkan tahu!"

"Memangnya kamu lupa ini tanggal berapa?"

"15 April" batin Yuuri. "Jadi dia ingat tanggal pertungan kita walaupun ia terus bekerja? Oh tidak, aku ingin menangis lagi, dasar, Viktor no baka!'

"Sayang?" panggil Viktor agak khawatir. Masalahnya, Yuuri tak menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Aishiteru yo" ucap Yuuri sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, ia tak ingin Viktor melihat mukanya yang merah padam.

Meski Viktor masih belum terlalu paham berbahasa Jepang, namun Viktor tahu apa yang Yuuri katakan.

"Em... Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Viktor.

.

.

.

Viktor lalu mencium dahi Yuuri agak lama dan kemudian melepasnya.

"Kenapa cuma sebentar?" protes Yuuri

"Terlalu terburu buru tahu" imbuhnya.

Viktor menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Yuuri, tangannya pun menggenggam tangan Yuuri.

"Kamu masih belum cukup umur sayang"

"Yang benar saja" Yuuri memanyunkan bibirnya. Dongkol? Tepat sekali. Bagaimana tidak sebal, ia sudah 23 tahun dibilang anak kecil.

Memangnya ia harus menunggu sampai rambutnya menjadi perak semua biar dikira sudah dewasa. Upss, ia melupakan fakta bahwa tunangannya itu berambut perak.

"Belum saatnya" Viktor mencubit pelan pipi Yuuri.

"Jadi jika sudah saatnya, aku ingin berciuman dengan bibir terus aku akan melakukan s-aww!" ucapannya terputus. Viktor menyentil dahinya.

"Hush! Tidak boleh berkata begitu" Ucapnya sambil menggendong Yuuri layaknya karung beras dan membawa Yuuri ke taman terdekat. Viktor menurunkannya diatas tempat duduk dekat apartemen Yuuri.

Taman yang semula sepi sekarang berisi suara tawa, cekikikan, keluhan kesal, dan teguran sayang dari sang pria.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik pohon dekat taman itu, seorang pemuda berumur kira kira 20 tahun sedang memegang ponselnya.

Phichit Chulanont. Pemuda yang mendapat gelar "Nahkoda kapal Viktuuri" itu sedang memotret, terkadang merekam aktifitas pasangan di taman itu. Tampak senyum mencurigakan mengembang dibibirnya.

"Hihihihi"

.

.

.

.

.

FINISH

* * *

Curhatan Author:

Gatel banget pengen bikin Viktor yang dewasa, kalem dan apalah apalah lainnya XD . Haduh, author baper sendiri _ . Dek Yuuri, maaf ya saya malah nistain kamu XD sekali kali lah, masa seme nya mulu yang digituin *dilempar sembako*

btw,. mereka sebenernya aniv nya kapan ya? *loh* au ah gelap -,- yang penting viktuuri uyee!

maaf kalau banyak typo, ooc, dkk.. maklum qaqa.. saya pendatang baru disini :))

Ehem, review please :))

Salam manis,

Hiro Mineha :v

.

Btw, ada omake!

* * *

 ** _Omake_**

Terdengar alarm dari ponsel Yuuri. Dengan mata masih tertutup, Yuuri meraba raba ranjangnya. Namun ia malah memegang sesuatu yang kokoh. Yuuri sontak membuka matanya dan melihat sang tunangan yang masih tertidur dengan damai.

'Oh iya, kemarin Viktor kan memutuskan ingin menginap" Yuuri menepuk dahinya pelan. Yuuri rasa ia perlu suplemen untuk menambah daya ingat, ia tak ingin menjadi pelupa seperti ehemViktorehem.

Yuuri lantas mematikan alarm ponsel dan mengenakan kacamatanya. Ia melihat sebentar notifikasi yang kelihatannya lebih banyak dari pada biasanya.

Perhatian Yuuri tertuju pada Instagram. Ia membukanya dan seketika ia merasakan pipinya memanas.

.

"PHICHIT-KUN!"

Teriakannya seketika membangunkan Viktor.

"Yuuri? Ada apa? Oiii"

.

Tetapi Yuuri mengabaikan pertanyaan Viktor. Ia terus melihat apa saja yang telah di upload oleh teman nya satu itu.

Sedangkan Viktor dengan muka polosnya terus bertanya.

"Woii, ada apa woii!"


End file.
